


Mr & Mr

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [17]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum asks Ben to Marry him
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Benjaminhighway (aka Shania) on Tumblr before she sadly deactivated her account. 
> 
> Unfortunately I didn't write the whole request down so I've written it from what I cant remember. 
> 
> If you're still in the fandom or on here Shania I hope you enjoy it & I miss you and your requests!

'Where are we going?' Ben asked as he stumbled through the woods  
'You'll see soon' Lola told him helping Jay guide Ben towards his surprise

'Why are you being so secretive and where's Callum? he said he was going to meet me outside the albert and then your two show up! and to top it all off you've blind folded me!' Ben moaned

'Stop whining...' Jay and Lola said in unison as they approached the place Callum had told him about earlier that day.

'What's going on... why have we stopped?' Ben asked moving his head around suddenly realizing that Lola and Jay had disappeared

'Guys! come on! you cant leave me here on my own' Ben cried out he lifted his hands up to take the blind fold off when he felt a strong hand circle his small wrist. 

He felt grounded almost immediately, and new instantly who was now standing in front of him. He felt Callum take both of his wrist in his hands pulling him up so he could press small kisses to the pulse point of each of them. 

'Hi' Ben whispered blushing as he felt Callum's fingers brushing his smooth sensitive skin. Luckily it was in the middle of summer so the days where hot and the early evenings cooled down everything.

'Hi' Callum whispered back joining their fingers together as they stood still together for a moment  
Ben felt his heart hammer in his chest as his scenes picked up Callum's scent. He felt himself become light headed, something that always happened when he was around this man. It was like Callum was his air and he couldn't breath without him He gripped hold of Callum's hand as he mimicked the older man's movements. Bringing this wrists up to his mouth to press butterfly kisses over them, breathing in Callum deeply. 

'Do you trust me?' Callum whispered removing one of his hands from Bens and brushing it through Ben's hair before coming to rest on his cheek 

'Of course I do... More than anything in the world' Ben told him feeling water sting his eyes underneath the blind fold  
'Come with me' Callum whispered taking Ben;s hands in his again and allowing he younger man to follow him further into the woods. 

After a few minutes Callum stopped 

'I'm going to take the blind fold off now' Callum told him causing Ben to nod his head. He let go of Ben's small hands and brought his own hands up, cupping Ben's cheeks as he pushed the blind fold off with his thumbs.  
Once the blind fold was off he stepped back.  
'Wow' Ben said looking around them. 

They where stood in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the woods, next to them there was an old fashion caravan from the 1960s maybe, the canopy was out and there where a million fairy lights draping over it, Callum had put them in the trees and floor surrounding them with a soft glow.

Underneath the canopy Callum had set up a little love next. thick fluffy rugs covering the ground with a whole host of colorful pillows and cushions framing it.  
Just to the left of where they stood a fire had been built and lit and wooden logs placed around it. It was truly magical. 

'Callum' Ben whispered in awe of his boyfriend, he looked back at the taller man tears in his eyes. 

'What's all this for?' He asked looking round again  
'You... Everything I do is for you baby, I Love you' Callum told him bringing his head down so he could press a small kiss to Ben's lips. 

'I love you too.. but all of this? what have you done?' Ben asked giving Callum a knowing smirk  
'Nothing... Nothing I swear' Callum said giggling 

'I have got something to ask you though' Callum told him in a whisper taking a step back.  
He pulled out a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. 

'Cal?' Ben asked tears running down his cheeks 

'You know I've spent my whole life searching for something didn't know what, and then I found you, and I knew, straight away I didn't have to look anymore. My heart beats solely for you, it always has and it always will. I love you so much, which is why I need to ask you. Ben Mitchell will you marry me?' Callum asked opening the small red box he held in his hands.

The ring inside the box was very simple. It was a smooth silver band, with a single round brilliance white diamond in the center. 

Ben looked down at Callum on one knee holding the box out in front of him, tears running down his face freely as he looked at the most incredible man in front of him. 

Ben nodded his head smiling 

'Need ya to say it baby' Callum whispered smiling back  
'Yes.. Yes I will marry you, I will marry you' Ben sad back bending down himself so he was at eye level with Callum.  
Callum grinned as he felt himself be pulled into Ben's arms. 

'I love you' Ben whispered in-between kisses the ring box completely forgotten about but still Callum was clutching it.  
'I love you too baby' Callum whispered their forehead's and noises toughing as they stared into the midnight blues of each other eyes. 

Callum laughed when he heard Ben's stomach start to growl  
'What?! Lola and Jay jumped me before i had a chance to eat!' Ben told him laughing, Callum took hold of his hand hand pulled him up before leading Ben over to the fire he had prepared. 

'Just wait there for a moment' Callum told him before disappearing into the caravan. He returned a few minutes later with all the things they would need for a romantic picnic besides the fire. 

***

The stars where shining brightly above them by the time Ben had lead Callum to the makeshift snug underneath the canopy. 

It had gotten dark really quickly and now everything felt even more romantic, Ben curled around Callum as they gazed into each others eyes softy kissing. Just kissing 

'Can I have my ring now?' Ben asked causing Callum to laugh loudly. He fumbled around until he found the box in the jumble of pillows besides him. 

'Here ya go darling' Callum whispered opening the box and showing Ben the ring again. This time Ben picked it out of the box, he looked at it and was about to put it on before he saw another colour out of the corner of his eye.

'Its a red diamond, symbolizes love... I was going to get it engraved but I thought we could add the date of our wedding to it later on so decided to add the stone... do you like it?' Callum asked slightly panicking Ben didn't like it

'Callum its gorgeous' he whispered looking inside the ring and seeing the small red diamond in the shape of a heart. he ran his thumb over the top of it before giving it back to Callum. 

'You need to put it on me...Its tradition' Ben told him holding his hand out.  
'When have we ever been traditional?' Callum asked laughing before taking the ring and pushing it onto Ben's finger pressing a kiss to the top before kissing Ben again. 

'Mr & Mr Mitchell... Yep like the sound of that!' Ben told him snuggling further into Callum's arms and he admired his ring in the moonlight. 

'Who said anything about being a Mitchell... I was thinking Mr & Mr Highway had a nice ring to it' Callum told him running his fingers through Ben's hair softly 

'My ring I get to choice' Ben told him giggling  
'I proposed though' Callum smirked back loving teasing his fiancé, fiancé he liked the sound of that. 

'Well i suppose we could share the name... after all we've never been traditional have we.... Mr Mitchell Highway' Ben whispered pressing a deep kiss to Callum's lips. 

'No never Mr Highway Mitchell'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was only meant to be a one shot, however I got a request from Shania aka Benjaminhighways on Tumblr when she returned to write the wedding, Thank you so much lovely! ❤ 
> 
> So here is the wedding!  
> It's taking me a little longer than i expected to write it and will now be in two parts, but I hope its okay?

Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be walking down an aisle, The love of his life standing at the end, looking beautiful.  
He was so glad now he didn't attend what would have been Callum & Whitney's wedding. there was no way he could have watched Callum waiting for someone else. Someone that wasn't him. 

His mum gripped on to his hand to gain his attention once more bringing him back to the present. He gave her a smile before focusing all of his attention on the most important man in his life. 

His heart beating fast in his chest as he thought about what was going to happen, the key in his pocket burned as a chill ran through his body. 

As he got closer and closer he felt his hands start to clam up and the nerves reappeared full force.  
What if Callum didn't like his gift... He was being stupid and he knew it. He took another deep breath as he stepped forward the final few steps. 

His mum gave him a short hug kissing his cheek before taking her own seat at the front.  
he turned round and watched Lexi and Frankie walking down the aisle.  
Lexi happily throwing petals from the small white wicker basket she was holding on to. 

Lexi looked gorgeous, a proper little princess. The lace of her white floor length dress floating behind her, as he held Frankie's hand tightly. Frankie who was wearing a very similar white and lace dress smiled down at her as they walked down the aisle together. 

When they got to the front Frankie took the basket from Lexi moved to stand to one side, leaving Lexi to stand between them happily. Callum had given her a very important job. 

He thought back to a few nights ago when Lexi had come down the stairs after having a bad dream and finding them cuddling on the sofa. Callum had promised the little girl that if she slept though the rest of the night he would give her the most important job in the whole wedding. looking after the rings.

'Come here darling' Callum whispered when Lexi stood between them

Ben watched Callum get to his knees, before taking out two rings and gently placing them on the little pillow Lexi was now holding, he pressed his hand over her smaller one and kissed her cheek before standing back up and letting Lexi stand to the side of Ben.

Ben raised his head, his eyes clouding from what he had just witness staring across to Callum's who eyes matched his.

They had decided in the end not to go for matching suits but had compromised a bit after arguing with Kathy and Lola for what seemed the millionth time.  
Callum was in a blue three piece with a burgundy tie where as Ben was wearing the same but in burgundy with a blue tie. 

It was only when the music stopped Ben walked towards the centre meeting Callum in the middle their hands entwining as one. 

'We are all gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Mr. Callum Highway and Mr. Benjamin Mitchell... 

***

Callum felt his whole body shake, Ben had just finished reading his vows and they where so beautiful striking him straight through the heart. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to stop the tears from falling, it was his turn now and he needed to be strong. 

He watched his hand shake as he retrieved a small folded piece of paper from the inside of his suit jacket, opening it up and seeing his own familiar hand writing looking back at him. 

He felt nervous now, so nervous, he wished he had gone first as he wasn't sure his where very good compared to Bens. He pulled his head up seeing Ben in front of him giving him an encouraging smile. 

He took strength in that and started to read.

_Ben, I love you because you are happy and adventurous and strong. I love you because you love your family and friends just as fiercely as i love mine. I love that your family has become mine and my family has become yours._

_You are my best friend and i am so happy we are on the same team. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than i could have ever imagined and more loved than i ever thought was possible_

_You make my unbelievably proud and i promise that i will make you proud as your husband._

_I vow to listen to you and learn from you, I vow to laugh with you and cry with you. I vow to value our differences just as much as our common ground. I vow to put all of my effort into strengthening our marriage and giving you the best version of me._

_On good days or bad days, rain or shine I'll love you forever, I'm so lucky your mine_

He took a deep breath before looking around him, before his eyes rested on Ben's once more, tears streaming down his face as he smiled softly at the older man. 

Callum placed the piece of paper in his pocket and reached out to take hold of Ben's hands once again 

Staring deeply into each others eyes they where interrupted by Lexi who was now standing between them holding up the pillow where the rings where nestled together. 

Callum took a small step back. He smiled down at Lexi before taking one of the rings from the pillow 

'Thank you darling' He whispered before focusing his attention back onto Ben. 

_'With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone, my my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home'_

He took Ben's hand and pushed the platinum band over his knuckle, as he whispered what was written in the inside of the band in Ben's ear. 

'My life, my world, my everything' pressing a small kiss to the side of Ben;s head before pulling back. 

Ben smiled before picking up the remaining band from the pillow

_'With this ring, i give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone, my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home'_

Ben told him repeating what Callum had said to him. 

He stepped forward and pushed the band onto Callum's longer fingers before whispering the same 6 words in Callum's ear. Biting his lips as he pulled back trying to disguise his emotions. 

'Thank you Princess' Ben said signally that Lexis job was finished for the time being.  
They stood together as close as they could possibly be. 

'With the power vested in me i now pronounce you husbands... you can now kiss' the minister told the room. 

Callum pulled Ben firmly into his arms he pressed the softest of kisses to Ben's lips, before deepening the kiss, as his hands endorsed with the shiny band held Ben's head tightly. 

Ben heard cheers around them as he got lost in the world that was Callum and only Callum. His husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Feedback are much appreciated  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated, I've being feeling a little bit unmotivated recently so would really love to here what you think  
> xxx


End file.
